


Worth It

by lozlinkaddict



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Infatuation discovery (or whatever you wanna call it), M/M, Shadow is a legend in this one, Someone gets beat up pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: Blue is heavily infatuated with a certain leader.Everyday, he duels a fellow swordsmaster to help him take his mind off of it. Of him.But, this time, it didn't work very well...
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Worth It

Blue huffed a painful breath as he dodged yet another attempted strike. Many places all over his body stung and throbbed violently, desperately trying to divert his attention to his growing number of wounds. His lungs ached, begging for the air he wasn't breathing enough of. His mind constantly flipped between his task now and that otherworldly distraction back at home. And it wasn't helping in any sense.

Blue barely managed to raise his sword before a force too strong for his tired and aching muscles to handle slammed into his blade.

Blue grunted under the strain on his weak muscles, refusing to allow any sound close to a whimper pass his lips.

A final series of blows were dealt, only three of the six able to be blocked.

"That's enough for today," his instructor said with a sigh, returning his sword to his sheath.

Blue felt the overwhelming urge to apologize for messing up so terribly today, but his lungs couldn't take in enough air to even breathe properly.

"I can tell there is something important on your mind, Blue," the older man said, adjusting the bracers on his arms as if they'd come loose during the duel. "Would it hurt you to tell me what, exactly, this matter is?"

Blue took a shaky breath whilst nodding.

Olwan sighed, letting his arms drop down to his side. "Whatever it may be, at least talk to _someone_ about it, alright? It is very unlike you to be distracted during our duels." He watched as Blue somehow managed to muster enough strength to sheath his sword. "I'll clear your schedule for the rest of today and the entirety of tomorrow. Get rest. Though, I doubt Red would let you do anything else."

Blue huffed a laugh, suppressing a wince at the constricting of his lungs.

"But, in all seriousness, he does have a right to be worried." Olwan looked Blue up and down. "I did give you quite the beating today."

Blue rolled his eyes, finally managing to control his breath to a degree.

"I will see you in two day's time, same time as usual."

They bowed to each other and went separate ways.

Blue, albeit ungracefully, managed to mount his horse and ride out of Castle Town.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red's head popped out of the kitchen doorway when Blue unceremoniously dropped his stuff onto the ground.

"Hello, Blue!" he said with a large smile, looking the taller boy up and down. "It seems like your duel didn't help you forget today."

Blue huffed a snort through his nose. "I know," he grumbled, immediately regretting it. He doubled over in a coughing fit, something wet and warm passing his lips and landing on his hand.

"Goddesses!" Red squeaked, setting down whatever he was doing to race to Blue's side, barely keeping him from falling over. Blue looked down to see red liquid on his hand. Blood, specifically. "I'm going to take you to the livingroom. When we get there, you're going to take off your tunic and undershirt and let me see all of your wounds. No exceptions, alright?"

Blue huffed again, not trusting himself to speak again.

"Good," Red said, his voice surprisingly firm.

It took a lot longer than usual for them to move to the couch in the livingroom. But when they finally did, Blue found that he didn't even have enough energy to pull of his tunic, let alone his undershirt.

Red sighed, taking care of the articles of clothing himself. "Why don't you just tell him, Blue? It would get most of the problem off your conscience. Clear your mind a bit, ya know?"

Blue scowled at the low table in front of the couch as Red looked over his chest and back.

Red tsked. "Nothing _too _bad, if you ask me. I'm still going to wrap most of the bigger cuts and bruises. Don't move, I'm gonna go get the medical supplies."

Blue huffed again, silently saying 'I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I'm not that stupid.'

Red gave him a look before walking out of the room.

Blue physically jumped when he heard another voice from the other side of the room.

"What was that about?"

Blue would've growled, snapped at him, _anything_ if he hadn't been in his condition.

Vio looked up from his book long enough to study Blue's beat up, yet extraordinarily sculpted torso. "Personal issues, I'm assuming?"

Blue huffed again.

Vio rolled his eyes. "Look, Blue. I can tell that there's something off. You're never like this beat up when you come home. Just as hostile, but not nearly as bruised. Can you physically not talk right now or are you just being stubborn?"

Blue shrugged, wincing immediately afterwards.

Vio let out a thoughtful "huh" before _setting his book aside_ and standing up. "I know that it has something to do with that unnaturally cold heart of yours. Love, perhaps?"

Blue averted his gaze, to tired to even feel angry at the insult.

Vio took that as an answer. "That's what I thought." Vio took a few steps closer and personally inspected his wounds. "Must've been pretty distracting, hm?" He smirked at him, especially at the red slowly collecting on his pale face. "Let me guess. Gr-"

Red came back in the room, almost dropping the supplies when he saw Vio looking over Blue's back. "What're you doing, Vio?" he inquired, genuinely confused on why Vio would possibly be concerned for Blue enough to double-check the state of his injuries.

Vio shrugged with an insufferable smirk on his face. "Just asking Blue a few important questions. Mainly just trying to figure out how he could've possibly gotten this beat up."

Red eyed him suspiciously before setting the supplies on the low table in front of the couch. "I'm sure you noticed he hasn't been responding. The last time he spoke, he coughed up blood."

Vio frowned thoughtfully. "Internal bleeding isn't a very good sign."

Blue rolled his eyes.

Even idiots knew that.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, Vio wasn't an idiot.

Vio shuffled through the supplies, holding up two bottles of red potion. "I suggest we use one on the bandages and have him drink the other one. That should help most, if not all, of his ailments."

Red smiled. "Sounds great."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blue had fallen asleep almost immediately after he drank the potion, allowing Vio and Red to clean and wrap his wounds without any prideful fuss from the injured boy.

"It's Green, isn't it?" Vio asked, breaking the silence they had been previously working in.

Red's hands stopped moving. "What is?"

Vio rolled his eyes. "Blue's infatuation."

Red bit his lip for a moment before nodding. "Don't tell him I gave you the 'okay'," Red whispered, his hands beginning to move again.

Vio cut the gauze. "Of course not. That would result in you being in a worse situation than he is in now."

Red chuckled nervously, especially at the sound of the front door being opened.

"Speak of the _angel_," Vio said sarcastically, setting the scissors and the roll of gauze back on the table.

"Who's an angel?" Green asked, albeit too loud.

"Shhhh!" Vio and Red both hissed.

Green moved into the livingroom, causing him looked confused, especially after noticing Blue's predicament. "What's wrong?" he asked, much quieter than before.

"He took a beating today because of a certain _distraction_," Vio said smugly, standing up.

Green still looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Vio said, winking at Red.

Red averted his gaze, gathering up his supplies and retreating from the room.

Green couldn't feel more confused. "Wha... What is going on here?"

Vio smirked evilly at him. "I don't know, Green. What is going on here?"

"SHADOW!" Someone yelled from upstairs. "CAN YOU BRING ME BACK MY BOOK?"

Vio, now exposed as Shadow, sighed dramatically before the disguise melted away. "YEAH! I'LL BE UP IN A SECOND!"

"THANKS!"

Shadow turned to Green, the look in his mismatched eyes sending a shiver down the boy's spine. "Don't tell Red about this."

Green managed a smile. "Only if you tell me what the hell is going on."

Shadow's smirk melted slightly. "That's... Classified information."

Green huffed in annoyance. "Alright. I won't tell."

Shadow sighed in alleviation. "That's a relief. I would've gotten _killed_."

Green put on his own evil smirk. "Only if you help me with something first."

Shadow perked up at his tone. "Oh, hell yeah I will."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blinking against the light streaming through the open curtains, the cerulean hero found himself awake.

Blue sat up and stretched, immediately wincing and lowering his arms. Right. He was still beat.

"Oh! Good! You're awake!" Someone said to his right.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Green leaning against the doorway.

His smile alone almost had the arrogant boy hiding his blushing face in his wrapped hands.

"It's about two hours before dinner," Green informed him. He looked him up and down, making heat crawl up Blue's neck.

Seriously, how did Green undo all of the carefully placed layers over his emotions so quickly?

"I'm honestly surprised you slept this long," he admitted, pushing himself off the doorway with his shoulder. "Shadow was right next to you and yelled up to Vio who was in his room, and you slept on as if it had never happened."

Blue chuckled awkwardly, noticing that, thanks to the red potions, his body was doing much better. The only problem was the soreness in his shoulders and back.

"I guess you could say I'm a heavy sleeper," Blue said roughly, almost choking on the dryness of his throat.

"Hang on a sec," Green said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

Just as he had hoped, he came back out with a glass of water.

To his annoyance and slight horror, Green proceeded to drink at least half of the water before handing him the cup.

The look on Blue's face must've been ridiculous, because Green couldn't contain much of his laughter.

"Blue, just take a drink," he managed to say, hiding his growing smile behind a hand.

Blue sent a playful scowl his way before hastily draining the contents of the glass.

He set the now empty cup on the table and leaned back into the cushions, letting out a semi-content sigh.

"How oblivious do you think I am?" Green asked out of nowhere, throwing himself onto the couch across from him.

Sweat almost immediately started collecting on the back of his neck. "W-what do you mean?"

Green thought for a moment before shrugging. "I swear everyone in this house, except for me really, knows about what caused you to... Get a little beat."

Blue barely restrained himself from letting out a relieved sigh. "Ah. Well... I think I'd like to keep that to myself for a bit longer."

Anger flashed his Green's eyes. "But it's not just you, Blue. _Everyone_ in this house knows. Except me," he practically growled.

Blue physically winced. "I... I didn't _want_ that to happen..."

Green clenched his jaw. "Then what _did_ you want to have happen, hm?"

Blue bit his lip under that fiery blue gaze. "I just told Red. But the others are too smart for their own good," he said, albeit bitterly.

Green's anger seemed to dampen for a second, replaced with a little understanding. "I suppose you could be right," he mused, throwing a leg over the arm of the couch. "I swear nothing can be hidden from them."

Blue scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly, discreetly wiping off the sweat that had collected there. "That's true. Annoying, but true."

Green laughed, making Blue chuckle as well. "I feel like 'annoying' is an understatement."

"Can't disagree," he said, taking the opportunity to study him.

Green had ditched his tunic, belt, and boots, leaving him in his light green undershirt and white tights. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up just above the elbows. His mop of golden hair was slightly disheveled, yet still framed his face nicely.

And his beautiful blue eyes were staring directly at him.

Blue nearly yelped, turning his face away and trying to inconspicuously hide his face.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head, or something? You're not acting like your normal self..."

Blue rubbed at his face, trying to get the heat off his face. "Nothing's wrong." It would've sounded more convincing if his voice hadn't cracked in the middle of his short sentence.

Green looked him up and down again. "You sure?"

Blue just nodded, not trusting his voice again.

Green most definitely didn't look convinced. "You're seem far too vulnerable to be normal, Blue."

Blue mentally cursed Green for being so smart and perceptive. Just as long as his little... Well, quite _large_ infatuation on him would stay a secret.

"It's probably just the red potion," he hastily muttered, hoping it would provide as a sufficient excuse for his behavior.

Green studied him warily before answering. "Possibly. I'm pretty sure they used more than usual on you." He put on a thoughtful expression. "That makes sense."

Blue hoped his relieved sigh was as quiet as he thought it was.

"Though..."

Blue's breath hitched.

"I don't think your room's okay..."

Blue felt like he got slapped in the face. "What did you and Shadow do." It wasn't quite a question, but Green answered like it had been.

"Oh, that's for me to know," he stood up and crossed the distance between them. Green extended his index finger, 'booping' Blue on the nose. "And for you to find out."

There was so much heat radiating from his face, Blue was sure everyone in the house could feel it.

Green's smirk faded slightly, suddenly replaced with a light frown. He placed the back of his hand on Blue's forehead; his skin was so cold against Blue's.

"It's not a fever, I promise," Blue murmured, finding himself lost in those clear blue eyes.

Those eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you sure? That could also help explain why you've been-"

"I'm sure, Green," Blue stated firmly. It took all of his self-restraint to keep him from grabbing Green and pulling him down.

Green sighed. "...Alright. I'll believe you." He 'booped' his nose again. "Just this once, though."

Someone's chuckles ruined their small moment.

Blue felt a sense of dread overcome his senses when he spotted Shadow standing where Green had been when he first woke up.

"Come on, Lovebirds. Let's play a game," he said, adding an evil smirk for effect.

Blue blushed heavily at the nickname.

Green, bless the poor boy's heart, didn't get it right away. "Love... Birds?"

Shadow rolled his mismatched eyes, trudging over to them. "_Yes_, Green. "Lovebirds". Don't you see it?"

The thought finally processed, causing a tremendous amount of heat to crawl up his neck and settle on his face.

He risked a glance at Blue, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Blue staring right back, a deep red blush on his pale cheeks.

"Goddesses, you two," Shadow groaned, running a hand down his face. "Just get a room or something. We _all_ know you love each other."

The two stared at one another, to nervous and shocked to move, let alone speak. They both watched for signs of dismissal or rejection.

Shadow sigh was unnecessarily loud. "Here. I'll help."

Before either could even think about moving, Shadow hand picked Green up as if he was luggage and plopped him onto Blue.

Their blushes somehow deepened as their faces came ever closer, only three inches keeping their lips apart.

Shadow groaned again, this time the pitch cracking half way through. "I can't believe how much we have to push you in the right direction." To emphasize his point, Shadow pushed the back of Green's head.

Causing their lips to connect.

At first, neither moved. Their eyes stayed wide open, their blushes somehow deepened further, and their heartbeats were beating much too fast for someone expecting this.

Blue, surprisingly, recovered first and allowed his eyes to flutter closed and his lips pushing against Green's gently.

Green recovered soon after, pushing back harder as he closed his eyes.

None of the heat had left their faces, but they didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Their lips fit perfectly together.

Slowly, their lips began moving in sync.

Almost as if they'd been meant for each other.

They could hear Shadow begin to laugh, but they shut it out.

Right then, it was just them.

And it would be that way for a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Looking back on the event, Blue couldn't help but smile.

At first, he had cursed his infatuation for getting him so beat up.

But now he had a boyfriend to show for it.

He had to admit, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a couple hiccups in this one, but it was still pretty good.
> 
> Here's this one, boys.
> 
> I gotta say that this is one of my favorite ships (that's not saying much, I have at least 7 and over half of them cross over each other). I feel like they compliment each other well enough to where their relationship would be adorable.
> 
> Get ready for some more in the time to come!!


End file.
